Black Butler Grell's Love Story ( 18 )
by Sebastian Lover 74126
Summary: This Is The Basic Love Story Of Grell S. And Sebastian M... This Is The Basic Story That Grell Thinks About Every Time He Sees Sebastian This Story is More Mature People Only


Grell's Love Story. By; Sebastian Lover 74126

It was a cold windy autumn night . Sebastian had just given Ciel a bath and tucked him in bed as he did every night since Ciel was young. He was on his way to his own bedroom to get ready for the next day. As he walked down the hall past the Study a loud un-ruling voice rang through his ears " BASSIE , OH HOW I LOVE YOU I TRULY LOVE YOU SO MUCH … LET ME BEAR YOUR CHILDREN " To upon recanition it was Grell in nothing but his Black Boxers and White Girly Socks. " Grell what the hell are you going here … It's eleven- thirty at night , go home… AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON !" Sebastian said with a irritated voice " BUT BASSIE I PREPARED A LOVLEY DINNER FOR THE BOTH OF US IN YOUR ROOM " Grell Said loudly. " Lower your voice everybody is a sleep" Said Sebastian " Why in the world would you make dinner at night… You perpounderes idiot ?! ". " 'Cause I love you NOW GIVE ME A KISS , COME ON NOW KISS ME, KISS ME!" Grell put out his lips and leaded close to Sebastian's Face hoping in the lights that he would do as he told him and would give him the best kiss in the world just like he had imagined since the first time they had met. " Get away Grell this is just Violating to my spirit !" . " If you follow me to your bedroom I will leave you alone FOREVER " Grell said with a dark shadowy voice. Sebastian had loved the idea of Grell leaving him alone forever but he had more important things to do then to deal with Grell's Silly antics in the middle of the night where he had much to do. " Grell go home NOW " He yelled with a soft voice hoping not to wake up the Young Master. " I LOVE YOU SEBASTIAN NOW BOW TO ME ! " Grell furious with rage grabbed the glass pot near the painting of Ciel and wacked Sebastian on the head with it. With such a thud Sebastian fell quickly to the ground . Not able to move and unresponsive Grell grabbed him by the leg and dragged his unresponsive body down the hall and into Sebastian's Bedroom.

A half hour later Sebastian had woken up with a terrible head ache. " What the hell happened ? "He said but yet, He had failed to notice that his hands were hand cuffed to the bed's head board and his legs to the foot board on the front of his bed. " Welcome back Bassie " Said a voice from the shadows. Grell had walked up to the light and up close to Sebastian. " Grell Up cuff me right now ! " Yelled Sebastian. " Oh No …, Sebastian . You see I have waited for this moment since I first met you and NOW IT WILL COME TRUE !" Grell Opened up Sebastian's Closet where he pulled out a Large red and black checkered blanket and a picnic basket filled with all sorts of things : Sandwiches , Salads , cheese , and Every romantic dessert under then sun. " What The hell are you doing with all of that stuff ? " Sebastian said with a voice that sounded like he was going to murder someone. " I told you I planned a dinner and your going to eat it whether you like it or not " Grell Spoke out loud with a horrible sexy voice."Have some wine" said Grell. " If your trying to turn me on it's not going to work." Sebastian ruled out. " And what would make you say that " Grell began. " I'M NOT INTO MEN NOT GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PREVERT !" Sebastian yelled. Grell was upset to what Sebastian had said to him so he walked out of the room and began to cry in the hall. About three minutes later he appeared back into the room absolutely naked , he was all bare and Sebastian was quite scared to what he had seen. " My god that's an awful sight ! " Sebastian said as he turned his head and tightly closed his eyes. " Don't pretend like you don't love what you see " Grell said with a girly ascent. " Trust me I'm not pretending IT'S TRULY AWFUL ! " Sebastian said with a smile on his face knowing it would piss off Grell. " Oh shut up you! " said Grell " I'm just wasting precious time! ". " What do you mean precious time ? " said Sebastian. " Your About to find out". Said Grell with a smirk on his face." Here drink some more of this" Said Grell. Grell then picked up the 2 bottles of wine he had bought and poured it down his throat till he was drunk enough that he barley knew what was going on. He was able to cut off Sebastian's vest and shirt with those Ghetto pair of scissors that he ruled as a " Death Scythe " " Now Time for your pants" Grell said . He held the scissors close to Sebastian's legs and began to cut thought. " What are you doing !" Sebastian said ticked off that Grell had ruined his favorite shirt and pants. " I TOLD YOU , YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD !" Grell yelled . Sebastian had began to wiggle a bit to see if he could get out of the cuffs , but it was no use . " Don't even try to get out of the cuffs … There demon cuffs the move you try to escape them the tighter the get and the protective … Mean not even demon strength can escape them ! " Sebastian then knew there was no was that he could get out of the cuffs or out of the room. He knew that he had to just lay there are take whatever was coming his way… But he had no idea what was going to happen next. " All Done ! " Said Grell as he had finished his way cutting thought Sebastian's Pant and underwear leave him bare naked on top of his bed hanging all out there for anybody to see if they were to wake up and open his door . " Now time for the best part ! ". Without noticing Grell had looked down and saw the most beautiful "Thing" in the world . " Wow I can't wait to get inside that ! " Grell Began to smile and laugh at the evil plan he had come up with. "Oh my god .. Your Going to … " said Sebastian Shocked. " That's right Bassie …, AND HERE I COME! " Grell quickly pounced of Sebastian like Pluto did everyday as he saw him. And began to kiss his whole body until he got all the way down. He rubbed his "Thing" as fast as he could so that way Sebastian would love him more and more. Grell then opened his mouth as wide as he could and gently bent his head down closer and closer to his body. Until he got to his ***** He then began to blow harder and harder until Sebastian Started to sweat over the sexual thrill. Grell then started to lick and lick. " OH THE TASTE, THE TASTE… JUST LIKE VANILLA ICE CREAM ! " Grell howled with thrill over his body. Grell then got up and began to tee-bag Sebastian. " OH MY GOD GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE !" Sebastian yelled. But Grell didn't care what Sebastian had to say .. as long as He got what he went for he was happy. Grell stuck his two index fingers in to his mouth and forced him to open wide. Grell then stuck his "Thing" into his mouth and for awhile it just sat there on his tongue, But Sebastian then knew if he did what he wanted he would go away faster so he began to suck as hard as he could , as he pictured it was the girl he banged in episode 17 of season one's Vagina. " That's a good boy , that's a good boy" Said Grell with a soothing voice. Sebastian then began to chock on Grell and stopped breathing. " Sebastian ! Sebastian ! " Grell quickly pulled it out of his mouth and gave his Mouth to Mouth. Sebastian then revived in less than a minute. " Bassie ! ARE YOU OKAY ?! " Said Grell with quite a shocking voice. " Go… Away…You…Rapist" Sebastian said with a calm but irritated voice. " It Isn't rape if you like it sweet heart " Grell Said as a pink flowery background appeared as his eyes grew big and held a piece sign over his right eye. " that's the point I don't like it " Sebastian said. " oh yes you do sweetie 3 " Grell then got off of Sebastian's face and moved down to his "junk" where he sat down on it. " OW you son of a b*tch that really hurt!" Sebastian yelled. " Oh sorry I didn't mean to hurt you " Grell said with a soothing woman's voice. Grell then made Sebastian hump up and down so that way this " Thing" would go inside of Grell's Ass. " Oh yes , Yes Sebastian yes Harder HARDER HARDER " Grell yelled out loud. " YES YES YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO WORK OVER A HUMAN NOW I KNOW HOW THE YOUNG GIRL FELT!". " That was such a fun night.. It wasn't just a fun night for her but for me as well " Said Sebastian. " and to be honest Grell I only did it to piss you off ! " " YOU SON OF A B*TCH " Grell said with rage. And out of anger Grell got off him and bitched slapped him across the face. Sebastian drunk and Grell knowing that Sebastian would do whatever he said un-cuffed him and thy both continued to go down on each other ,till four o'clock in the morning and surprisingly that's when Sebastian fell asleep and so did Grell. It was then about eight in the morning where they both woke up " GRELL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM, IN MY BED AND NAKED !" Sebastian yelled with shocked and anger in his voice. " Oh my sweet sweet Sebastian you don't remember last night ? " Grell exclaimed in a shy and sad voice, " NO I DON'T AND WHY AM I NAKED ! " Sebastian continued to yell. " We had a lot of fun last night " … " WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY FUN! … wait oh my god I remember now ! " Sebastian exclaimed. " Yeah it was a wonderful trick I played on you and … it… was … FANTASTIC " Grell said … " YOU SHALL NEVER EVER TALK ABOUT THIS NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM ! "

Grell did as he wished , He got dressed and left out the window so nobody would know what had happened. " Wait why is the red light blinking on my laptop ! " Sebastian said. It was then in The study Ciel, Mey-Ren , Finni, Lizzie and the rest of the gang was in front of the computer watching what had happened last night with a shocked faces And for the rest of Sebastian's life he would be tormented of what had happened that fine night that was Rape to him … But love for Grell and as long as Grell was alive He would continuously remind Sebastian of the Love that he made to him.


End file.
